Alone
by Rienne
Summary: Based on the Highwind scene with Cloud and Tifa. The others have left and the only ones left are Cloud and Tifa. What will happen now?


Alone

> Alone 
> 
> Standard Disclaimers Apply. This fic came from the highwind scene, just to remind you all. Most lines did come from that scene, I just find that certain one sweet ^-^ Anyway, in the ending part, Tifa was kind of embarrassed for a moment there when she knew they were being watched, I just thought something deeper than "talking" must've happened between her and Cloud for her to get that giddy *sweatdrops and clears her throat* Hehe...silly little imagination, but hey, who says it's illegal to dream? ^_~ From a certain request, the parts I've added are in between asterisks (*). Okay, that's all, hope you enjoy the fic ^-^ 
> 
> _They're gone_ he thought sadly. _Everyone's gone_ he repeated in his head, his chest tightening every second he tried to tell himself they're gone. Aeris, Barret, Cid, Red, even Vincent and Yuffie. Realizing that their end is near, he couldn't blame them. But still, inside him he knew, he wanted them to come back. 
> 
> He sighed quietly, shifting his position on the Highwind bridge and looked at the girl beside him. He stared at her for a moment from the corner of his eyes. He smiled inwardly. At least he knew someone's still left. But still, he felt alone. He can't imagine how he would be if she too would leave. Eyes turning sad again, he turned his gaze from her. "What are you going to do, Tifa?" he asked her, feeling the afternoon breeze brush on his cheeks. He sensed the girl shift her gaze from the sky to him. It took her time before she replied. "Did you forget?" she said, her voice low and sad. "I'm...all alone. I don't have anywhere to go" she continued, hugging her bare arms in her hands, warming herself. She turned her head to the side thoughtfully. _She's right_ he thought. Same goes for him. They had no more family. No one else but their friends. 
> 
> He heard Tifa sigh as she stood up straight. She went down the bridge to the grassy hill below. He thought for a moment, then followed her. By the time she stopped, he did so as well, trying to put some space between himself and Tifa. He turned away from her, looking up at the setting sun on the horizons. Something about the scene warms him in a way, it comforted him a bit from the sadness he felt. He closed his eyes, cherishing every bit of the moment. 
> 
> "Everyone's gone" he heard her say, her voice still soft and silent. He opened his eyes and looked down on the ground. "Yeah..." he replied, just as softly. "We don't have anywhere to go home to" he continued, his lids covering half his eyes, his shoulders sagging on his sides. He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "You're right" Tifa said, clouding his thoughts. She straightened herself up and fixed her hair. Obviously, she's trying to stay cool and calm like he did, even if there's a perfect reason why they should worry. But her next answer startled him. "But...I'm sure someday...they'll come back, don't you think?" she told him, her voice turning to their usual tone. Cloud folded his arms. Tifa had always been optimistic about everything, even the impossible ones. All his life, he had been the opposite, not much hope is inside him. But she was different, probably the reason why she caught his feelings in the first place. But knowing she didn't share the same feelings, he tried to just ignore it and shift his thoughts to more important things than his own feelings. 
> 
> "Hm...I wonder...? Everyone has an irreplaceable something they're holding on to..." he suddenly blurted out, not knowing what he was talking about. But as time fell, he knew what it was. Barret had Marlene, Cid had his dreams, all of them had. But he and Tifa had nothing to hold on to. He had nothing to hold on to. It made him think that his death wouldn't cost that much, he was nothing in the first place. From the very start. But he knew, even if he was like that, if Sephiroth laid his hands on the planet, even the most irreplaceable beings will get hurt. "But this time, our opponent..." he thought loudly, his brows furrowing. 
> 
> Tifa sighed and nodded her head. "Hm...but that's alright, even if no one comes back" she said, a smile on her face, but her eyes didn't agree. She's still hiding her face from Cloud, she didn't want him to see how upset she was about things. "As long as I'm with you..." she started, her cheeks burning slightly. "As long as you're by my side...I won't give up even if I'm scared" she told him, her eyes soft and cloudy. Only a little more and she would cry. 
> 
> Cloud uncrossed his arms, looking at her. What did she mean? "......Tifa......" was all he could say. Tifa sheepishly moved her arms behind her back. Cloud watched her every move, eyeing her as if she would break down any minute. "No matter how close we are...we were very far apart...before this" she said, looking down at the ground. "But when we were in the Lifestream surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I thought I heard your voice..." she said, hopefully. She wished that he knew what she was talking about, she felt strange talking to him like this, she had never been open to anyone. It made her realize how much she missed Aeris, and that just worsen the pain she felt inside. She stiffled a sob as she closed her eyes, wishing Cloud wouldn't realize that her tears are starting to fall. "You probably don't remember this...but deep in my heart I heard you calling my name...or at least I thought you did..." she said, bowing her head. 
> 
> Cloud could only watch her from his place. He didn't know what to do, but he knew she was crying. He was never really good at these kinds of conversation. "Yeah, at that time I heard you calling me" he said, trying to lighten up the mood. "You were calling me bak from the stream of consciousness in the Lifestream" he said. He nodded his head, remembering that time. "After all, I promised. That if aything were to happen to you, I would come to help" he said with a small smile. 
> 
> Tifa sighed with relief, a smile curving up her lips. She sighed again. "Cloud...?" she called him. "Do you think the stars can her us?" she asked, gazing off to one side. The sun had set, and the sky is getting dim, with only the stars above them to brighten it up. "Do you think they see how hard we're fighting for them?" she added, her eyes not moving. Cloud looked up. "I dunno...but...whether they are or not, we still have to do what we can. And believe in ourselves" he couldn't believe this was him talking. Usually he would probably tell her to give up or something, but he knew that if he did, she'll just be more melancholy than she already is. Sometime in his lifetime, he knew he must act the way she wants him to, not what she expects. "Someday we'll find the answer. Right, Tifa? That's what I've learned from you when I was in the Lifestream" 
> 
> Tifa felt a sudden surge of warmth inside her. She never expected him to say that. Usually, Cloud was very silent and mysterious, and he was never the optimistic one. "Yeah......that's right..." was all she could say. 
> 
> Cloud smiled and stares off in the distance. All he could think about was the Lifestream. At least he knew he learned something from all the years he had Tifa as a friend. "Hey, Tifa......I......There are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about" he said, shaking his head slowly. "But now that we're together like this, I don't know what I really want to say..." he said, stealing a glance from her from the corner of his eyes. "I guess nothing's changed at all...kind of makes you want to laugh..." 
> 
> Funny how it didn't change the mood, no one laughed. The words burrowed their way to each others' chests, like an old saying trapped in their thoughts. Yes...nothing had changed, they're still the same. 
> 
> Tifa shook her head. "Cloud...words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking..." she told him, cocking her head to one side. She still didn't turn to him, sheepishly straigtening her hair behind her. Cloud was speechless. All he could do was to look at her. He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment...all he wanted to do was to be with her, just to know she will be there comforted him in a way. 
> 
> * 
> 
> He sighed and sat down on the grass, looking away. "I'm tired" he said, stiffling a yawn. Tifa finally turned to him, a smile curving on her lips. She stretched a little bit, taking a deep breath. "You're right...all this worry made me forgot I haven't rested in days" she said, her voice turning happy and passive again. "Look on the bright side, at least we get to rest tonight" she added, a smile evident on her features. She sat herself down beside him, looking pass the horizons as well. 
> 
> Cloud turned his head to look at her for a bit. He smiled to himself, knowing he still had a friend, someone who'll be with him 'till the very end. "I don't want to go inside, I'd rather stay here" he said, drifting off in a silent slumber from where he sat. Tifa looked at him quietly, her eyes fixed on his closed eyes. Her lips curved in a smile again. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing bit by bit. She stiffled a yawn and hugged herself from the cold. The others may not come back, but Cloud is there and that's all that mattered for her. 
> 
> It was still dark, but Cloud's sleep ended as he opened his sleepy eyes. He shut his eyes for a moment before fully opening it. He sensed something on his shoulder as he stirred. He turned an realized that Tifa had stayed with him outside, her body laying limp on him. His lips curved in a smile as she stirred for a moment. She was there, and she had always been. Right now nothing mattered to him, not even his life, the planet, not even Sephiroth. All he felt was the warmth inside him that his best friend is still there, that she will always be the one who'll be beside him 'till the end. She shivered from the cold beside him, hugging herself tighter, moving closer to him in her sleep. His arm instinctively crawled itself behind her, hugging her lightly to support her before she fell. He couldn't help it, he tried to hide his feelings after he found her in Midgar, but he knew he couldn't lie to himself any longer. He reached out to cup her cheeks in his palm, feeling the soft skin underneath. No, no more lies. He was in love with his best friend, Tifa Lockhart. All these times he had hidden it, he didn't know the reason why. All he knew was that he might lose her if he told her, if ever she knew. And he cherished her, her friendship, everything about her was his treasure. His eyes soften at the peaceful sight of her. Not containing himself any longer, he bent down to her, feeling his lips touch hers in a feathery touch. His eyes drifted close as he deepened the kiss. Hugging her closer, he could feel her warmth spread across his body. He wanted it to last, but if she knew what he just did, he's afraid she might not trust him as much anymore. He just needed to take this chance to give himself what he always wanted, to give himself a chance to get rid of the longing he always had felt. As he ended the kiss, he looked at her deeply before turning away. He just did it, years of dreaming, all fulfilled in just seconds. He felt his chest lighten from its long forgotten burden. He just kissed her. But no regrets felt. If she would find out and would leave him, he would understand. He never thought if she felt the same way, but he knew she's still be the one in his heart. "I love you, Tifa..." he whispered, risking to cross the line again. Holding her tighter, he buried his face on her hair, smelling the sweet fragrance he had grown accustomed to. One last touch, that's all he wanted. 
> 
> "Cloud?" a moan was heard from the woman in his arms. For a moment he couldn't move, his eyes shot open. That single sound seem to break his world, feeling himself sink in a great abyss. He could only wish the earth would open up and swallow him. But nothing happened, he only felt her stir up in his arms. What would he tell her? 
> 
> Tifa's eyes fluttered for a moment before opening up. It was still dark, but it was perfectly clear that what just happened wasn't a dream. She sat up from her position and eyed him in surprise. 
> 
> His eyes were still locked with her, an unreadable expression on her face. He felt a lump on his throat, unable to speak. "T-Tifa..." he muttered finally, his eyes burning with fear. What will happen now? "Tifa...I...I'm---" he was cut off abruptly by Tifa's arms being thrown around his neck, her face buried between his neck and shoulders. "Cloud..." she sobbed, as he felt her tears run down his neck. "Tifa...I'm sorry...I---" he was silenced by Tifa's slender fingers touching his lips, slowly replaced by her lips. Cloud's stiffened body softened as he drowned in the kiss, his eyes closed. The kiss ended, not a single word was said, but as Tifa smiled at him, Cloud knew everything would be okay. He reached out to kiss her again before they both fell in another deep sleep. 
> 
> * 
> 
> For the second time that day, Cloud opened his eyes. He looked around him, pausing as his eyes set on the sleeping form beide him. _Was it a dream?_ he asked himself, eyeing her in question. She was alseep, completely silent and oblivious of his thoughts, he knew she wouldn't answer him. A dream or not, it made him realize how important she was to him, no questions asked. 
> 
> He looked up at the sky. "............It's almost dawn..." he whispered to himself. "H,huh...?" a voice from beside him sounded. Realizing she must've woken up, he turned to her. "Sorry. Did I wake you...? It's almost dawn, Tifa" he repeated for her, smiling a bit as she opened her eyes to the dim morning light. "Umm...G, good morning...Cloud" she greeted, her head still rested on his shoulder. She shivered for a moment, snuggling closer to him. "Give me a little longer...just a little bit longer..." she pleaded, closing her eyes again. "This day will never come again...so let me have this moment..." she added. Cloud nodded. "Yeah...okay" he said, lowering his gaze. Right now, she didn't seem too optimistic. But he couldn't blame her, they'll be facing their last battle in which they may probably die...and he knew he would. A tiny speck is their only chance that they would live, and he agrees with her about having the moment last as long as possible. "This is probably the last time we'll have together......" 
> 
> Morning came, and they had to get up. Tifa stood there, gazing up to nothingness again. Cloud remained seated on the grass, his gaze low. Tifa had her hands behind her back, then they limply fell to her sides as she shook her head. Cloud, who was watching her from where e sat sighed and stood up. "We'd better go" he said, turning to the highwind. Tifa quickly turned around, her face filled with fear. "But, I still...!?" she was cut off by Cloud looking at her shaking his head. "It's all right, Tifa" he told her, his eyes fixed on hers. "You said so yourself yesterday. At least we don't have to go on alone." His eyes didn't move from her, as a silence fell between them. 
> 
> After one last look at Cloud, she smiled finally and nodded. "Yes...that's right!" she said, her smile brightening up even more. Cloud smiled back and nodded. "Okay! Let's go!" he said, walking towards the highwind. Tifa followed him close behind. 
> 
> Just before they reach the bridge, Tifa stopped. "The airship is too big for just the two of us" she said, her hand moving up to cup her chin in thought. "Yeah, it's a little lonely without everyone" she added sadly, the memories of yesterday filing up her midn again. Cloud sighed and faced her. "Don't worry, it'll be okay" he reassured her, doing his usual squats to emphasize what he meant. Trying to make the mood happy again. "I'll make a big enough ruckus for everyone" he said, stopping to fix his hair, posing in his trademark SOLDIER pose. "Besides, I'm the pilot. No more flying casually like before. We won't have time to feel lonely" he added. 
> 
> Tifa nodded. Although, no matter how Cloud tried to cheer her up, it was no use...maybe for a little bit, but she sure misses the others. They must come back, she and Cloud needed them. But a sudden rumble from the highwind stopped her from her thoughts. "Huh!?" she looked around. 
> 
> "It's moving......" Cloud blurted out, turnign to look at her. Tifa looked back. The next thing they knew, they were running up to the bridge, finding Cait Sith asleep on one corner. They didn't stop and ran pass him to find Barret and Cid working on the pilot's controls. Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing. His chest felt like it would explode. They're back! 
> 
> "Barret! Cid!" Cloud exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with glee. Happiness was very rare to him, but this kind of happiness is the kind he will always remember. Barret turned to look at him, then to Tifa...returning back to Cloud. "O, oh......is that okay with you?" he asked him with a grin. 
> 
> Red XIII runs up to them from the outside. "Red XIII!" both he and Tifa looked back at Barret. "Why didn't you tell us!?" she asked him. Red looked at Cid from the pilot's controls. "But, you know, Cid" he said, his face birghtened up. He then looked at loud as Cid left te controls to look at Red. "Hey, Red XIII. If you butt in now, you never know what they'll say later......" he said with a wink. Tifa gasped. "......Were you watching?" she asked, her face burning in color. She tried to back away, hiding her face from the others. Not knowing what to do, she fell down on her knees and just shook her head. Vincent entered just after she made that spot her sulking corner. 
> 
> * 
> 
> Cloud could only watch it from his place, a grin hiding itself from his lips. He then shifted his gaze to Vincent. After looking at Tifa bewildered for a moment, he turned to Cloud. He stared at him for what seem like a few seconds, and Cloud could make out a grin behind the older man's coat. Certainly, he was grinning as he walked towards Cloud. The others had come back to what they were doing. "I was the first on here" Vincent said in a whisper from beside Cloud. Cloud turned to him in question. The other man chuckled as he stared outside. "Since last night...don't worry, it wasn't a dream" 
> 
> Cloud's eyes widened. _Since last night? He'd been there when---_ his thoughts were cut off when Vincent looked back at him. He placed his hand on Cloud shoulder and gave him a reassuring gaze. "Secret's safe, just so you may know it did happen" he told him as he walked towards hi usual spot in the highwind. Cloud followed him with his eyes, as his lips curved in a smile. 
> 
> * 
> 
> His friends were back, and they'll be with him 'till the end. It made him feel different, an alien feeling he had never felt before since his childhood. It was like the time Tifa came for him in the well, only this time, it seemed greater. He never had real friends, he never even knew what it meant. But right now, nothing from the past matters. All he cherished is right now. Not even the future hapenings can take the feeling away from him. For the first time in his life, he never felt alone. 
> 
> ~*~end~*~ 


End file.
